School Dayz
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: AU. Kyo and Yuya knew this day was coming. The day their kids would enter high school. Chaos ensues as the ceremony begins. Twins compete for molesting rights, Akira gets embarrassed, and Bon gets hurt. all in a days work. Better summary inside. R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from the wonderful manga Samurai Deeper Kyo. Akimine Kamijyo does. I do however, own Shin, Rin, Kaien and the rest of these brats.

A/N: this is an AU. So those who don't like AU's turn around right now click the back button on the top of the page and go read something else. I'll give you a moment… Mmkay anyway, for those who are still with me, this is set in our modern day time. Kyo and the gang reach that time in their lives….the time when their kids start high school. Yes that's right ladies and gents, their kids. So you know this is gonna prove to be one hell of a ride. Or ceremony (nod). Be prepared for horny parents, **IMPLIED** **TWINCEST**, **IMPLIED** **threesomes, boylove,** Tokito (yes…she gets a warning all her own), language, sexual innuendos and all the other stuff that's usually in my fics. Oh and Yukimura hitting on anything with a pulse and a vagina/penis. No really, I love Yukimura. He's kickass. Anyway…cut to:

**School Dayz**

Humid air hangs inside the crowded auditorium, cram packed with bored parents and restless students, who sat in the uncomfortable chairs with padded seats that were lumpy. A few were even warm and smelly. And trust me; the odor rising from the ugly red cushions was not to be taken lightly.

"Today, we look toward the future, where these children, no, young adults, will strive to make our country a better place," drones the principal of Fujioka High School.

The school itself, a rather large, two floor building made from soft rosey red bricks, was home to 4,000 students everyday from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon. Obviously the students aren't very happy about that fact, now are they.

Currently seated in a long row of those grotesque chairs towards the back of the auditorium (close to the door, meaning a quick as hell exit) was one Shiina Yuya and her would-rather-be-out-boozing husband Kyo.

Yuya squirms a bit in her seat, a dark pink blush spreading across her cheeks, "Kyo, quit it," she hisses, shooting a glare at him.

He had subtly settled his right hand onto her thigh, and was slowly ghosting his fingers up the pale flesh.

Kyo glances at her from the corner of his eyes, and quietly murmurs, "Why should I? It's not like you're not enjoying yourself dogface."

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that, you asshole?" growls the blond woman, shooting the crimson eyed man a fierce glare, while trying to pull his hand out of her skirt.

"Besides, we're here at our twins high school ceremony," she continues, "at least try to look interested," she continues, "Look, all the other parents are eagerly paying attention."

Kyo takes one glance out into the crowd and states, "Yuya, half of them are asleep, and Yukimura is drunk off his ass." A pause. "Now why the hell didn't I think of sneaking sake into a cough syrup medicine bottle?"

"...Because you're not an alcoholic," replies Yuya, but on second thought, "at least, not on Yukimura-san's level."

**Elsewhere down the row…**

The silver haired man rises from his seat, clearing his throat, "I have to use the restroom. Please move over a bit, Kaoru," he says quietly.

His wife, a gentle faced woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes doesn't take her eyes off the old man on the podium, "Shinrei, sit down, or I'll break your fingers."

Shinrei stares at her wide eyed, "But Kaoru, I have to" he's cut off however, when those dangerous eyes rove his way, "On second thought, I don't have to go anymore."

"Heh, you've never been a very good liar, Shinrei," comments Bontemaru, an amused grin on his face, "Damn, you're so whipped."

Shinrei sits back down, and glares at the one eyed man, "Kindly shut up," he hisses in a tight whisper.

"Both of you shut up!" snaps Akira, "Some of us are trying to hear."

"I guess it's important to you, since, you know, you can't see," pipes up Hotaru.

"No really, I can't see? I hadn't noticed," retorts the blind man sarcastically.

Hotaru stares at him with blank golden eyes, "If you didn't notice that, then you're not a very observant person Akira," he states.

Akira flushes pink with silent rage, "You stupid son of a"

"Oh simmer down Akira-chan. You know how Hotaru-han can get," says Tora, drawing Mahiro closer to his side.

"Who the hell says simmer down nowadays?" pipes up Tokito, "You need to get with the time period, squinty."

"Damn, the sex must be amazing," comments the raven haired woman at Hotaru's side, raising a dark eyebrow appreciatively.

Numerous pairs of eyes settle on her, and she blinks, "Oh dear me, I didn't just say that out loud did I?" she asks innocently.

"You did Miwako. They look mad," says Hotaru.

"Shut up Hotaru," she replies, shaking her head slowly in exasperation.

"Sex between whom? Squinty and this idiot?" Tokito takes this time to point a finger at Akira, "I doubt it," says the green haired woman, "since this idiot's giving it to me every night," she adds.

"Tokito… what have I said about keeping intimate concerns quiet?" says Akira, a tick mark popping out on his forehead.

"I don't know," replies the green haired woman with a shrug, "I don't listen to you most of the time. Only when we're having sex and you'll calling out my name like a bitch."

"I see who wears the pants in this relationship," comments Bon slyly, chuckling at his own joke.

Shinrei, having noticed the alarmed stares of the other parents, slouches as low as he can in his chair, "I do not know them," he mutters.

"You knew they'd act like this, and yet you chose for us to sit here. Nice job honey," praises Kaoru sarcastically, evil glints in her eye, reflecting the very sentence, 'just wait till we get home.'

Shinrei shudders, half in anticipation, and half in fear.

A girl of about fourteen, sitting beside Mahiro, blushes a dark shade of scarlet and shiftily looks away from her parents and the other adults, "Oh my lord, why am I here?" she mutters, trying to look as if she is not, in any way shape or form, related to the loud, obnoxious adults down the row.

"Well Mayumi-chan, you're here because Yuya-Baachan invited your moron of a father and your very pleasant mother to the twins' ceremony," explains the green haired girl on her left side, quite helpfully.

"Nao-chan, your parents are being….less than respectful. Not to mention, being very candid," states a brown haired boy beside Nao, tugging on of his ipod ear buds from his left ear and glancing at the girls with boredom in his eyes.

"Oh Teruo-chan, people shouldn't be so secretive all the time," chirps a pink haired woman beside him, cheeks flushed pink with excitement for some reason.

"Akari-kaasan, you have to understand. Normal human beings aren't usually so open about their sex lives in public places, during high school ceremonies," replies Teruo, raising an eyebrow at her.

Akari cheerfully brushes his sentence off dismissively, "Normal shormal! Where's the fun in that?"

Two of the three teens stare at her while Nao returns to playing Tetris on her powder blue cellphone, the beeps and chirps of it causing the attention of parents in the audience to turn their gaze on her and stare disapprovingly.

"SHHHH!" someone nearby shushes, "some of us are trying to pay attention!"

"What a rude child," someone else comments.

Without taking her eyes off the bright glowing screen of her phone, Nao raises her left hand above her head, displaying the middle finger to those who had something smart to say.

"Nao-chan, you're gonna get us kicked out," says Mayumi, shooting nervous glances toward some of the security guards patrolling the auditorium.

"Psh, like they have to balls to do anything," replies Nao calmly, not even sparing a glance at the rosey haired girl.

"Getting kicked out doesn't sound so bad," muses Teruo, "I bet Kaien and the others have skipped out by now," he adds thoughtfully.

"I always knew Kaien-chan would be a smart one," coos Akari, "Then again, he is Kyo's son, so it's to be expected!"

"What about Rin-chan?" questions Mayumi, causing Teruo to snort, disguising his laughter as sinus problems.

"Yuya did drop the poor dear on her head that one time," states the pink haired shameness, sympathy dripping from her tone.

"It was an accident!" hisses a familiar voice from two rows back.

Someone busts out laughing, someone familiar,

"Kyo, it's not funny!" scolds Yuya, "It really isn't!"

Kyo continues to laugh, quite loudly, drawing stares of disapproving parents. But to hell with them.

"Excuse me, do we have a problem back there?" pipes up the principal sternly, pushing his glasses up further onto the bridge of his large nose with an index finger, "I would have thought adults could be mature in a setting such as this," he adds, looking pointedly at Kyo and the others.

Yuya blushes, shamefaced, and elbows Kyo, hissing, "Shut up!"

"Better give up now, Yuya-chan, you're fully aware that Kyo never behaves himself," states Bon with a wry grin.

"You would know first hand about matters such as that, wouldn't you dear?" purrs Okuni, drawing herself closer into the large mans half-assed embrace.

"Okuni, that's not nice," says Bon with a pout on his lips, "I wouldn't know anything like that."

The raven haired seductress smiles slyly at him as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, settling for playing with her bra strap to keep himself entertained.

A look of surprise dawns on him, "Okuni, you're wearing a bra?" he mutters, his single eye wide in shock.

She tilts her head inquisitively, "Well of course I'm wearing one."

Bon continues to stare at her soundlessly, still fiddling with her lacy strap, mouth gaping open in shock, unconsciously playing with the strap ever still.

"Quit that, it's distracting," scolds Kaoru, glaring at the one eyed man with irritation.

"Hey, if I feel like playing with my woman's bra strap, I'll do so, and there's nothing you can do about it!" snaps Bon, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" questions the brunette in a low, dangerous voice, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

"I heard Kaoru-san once tore off out a man's heart, and ate it, right in front of his wife," mutters Mayumi, fear quickly growing in her large violet eyes.

"That's nothing, I heard she castrated a guy, just for looking at her ass," pipes up Teruo, more amused than frightened, but knows to keep a safe distance away.

"I heard she tried to rip Shinrei's ear off when he told her that she should watch what she ate," says Hotaru, munching on a candy bar.

Miwako does a double take, "Where the hell did you get that?" she asks.

It was of course, Akira's turn to add his insight, "I-I heard some things, I cannot repeat here," he says, hands trembling slightly as he poises his fingers against his chin in the classic Akira Pose ™ .

"E-EXCUSE ME, BUT AM I GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE YOU PEOPLE REMOVED FROM THE CEREMONY?!" exclaims the principal from the podium, face beet red with frustration, ready to signal the security guards to usher the adults out of the auditorium.

"Akira, you never want to repeat any stories," says Akari, "What, too scared?" she taunts, "Ah, you're still just a child."

The blind man glares at her, brows furred angrily, "Akari you monster, I am NOT a child!"

"Yeah, you're just a pussy," pipes up Tokito.

Yeah, this is his wife. They love each other. Silence from the onlookers.

"But you're my pussy," adds the green haired woman, affection dripping from her tone of voice.

"Aw, I knew momma and pappa loved each other still!" coos Nao, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"That's so sweet," agrees Akari, "Even a big baby with a blue spot on his ass can find true love!"

"There's just…so much wrong with this scene," comments Yuya, a sweatdrop forming on her forehead.

"What, you're not used to it by now?" asks Kyo wryly, a small smirk spreading across his lips.

"You just have to take things one day at a time," says Mahiro, a strained smile on her face.

"You say that because you're married to him, right?" asks Teruo, pointing to Tora, who was loudly bickering with Akira.

"W-when did tou-san get involved?" asks Mayumi hesitantly, most likely afraid of the answer.

"I don't really know, sweetheart," replies Mahiro, sighing and shaking her head in exasperation.

"Mahiro-san, you really need to take charge," says Yuya, sighing as well. A moment passes, a peaceful moment for this part of the group, choosing to ignore the chaos that's eventually to be resolved, either by security, or fists. Most likely the latter.

"Wait a minute, where's Chikan?" questions Yuya, panic shining in her green eyes as she frantically glances down the row.

She looks to Kyo, who, finally notices his wife was in some sort of distress, and replies, "The brat snuck out."

"Kyo, I told you to watch him," snaps Yuya through gritted teeth.

Kyo nods, "Yeah you did. I watched him walk right down the aisle and out the emergency exit."

Yuya gnashes her teeth together with barely restrained rage, and glares at her husband with blazing eyes, "KYO!"

He however, raises an eyebrow at her, slouches in his seat, and decides, he really should have just tied his rambunctious little housewife to the bed and refused to go to this damn ceremony.

Yeah, but we don't ever really know what Kyo's thinking, do we? So let's all ponder on that one, alright?

"Kaoru, I know it's hard to ignore stupid loud rude old men, but please don't kill Bon, it'd be a waste of energy," says Shinrei, putting himself between his raging wife and the ever elusive Bontemaru.

"Yeah, think of the blood splatter, dry cleaning, it'd just all be a waste," agrees Hotaru, nodding approvingly.

Shinrei stares at him, "Keikoku, what the hell?!"

"What, it's true, isn't it?" murmurs the blond slowly.

"So Okuni-san, what is it you do now?" asks Miwako, propping her chin into her palm and leaning her elbow on the wooden arm rest of the chair.

"Oh, I wrote erotic novels. They're quite popular actually," replies the large bosomed woman, idly filing her long crimson nails.

"Really? I think I'd like to purchase a copy," muses the other raven haired woman thoughtfully.

"Hehe, you and Hotaru-san having trouble in the bedroom?" teases Okuni, dark eyes dancing with mirth.

Miwako shakes her head, "Che, of course not. I want to try something knew, is all. I mean, you've done it in the kitchen, you've done it just about everywhere."

"Have you tried a public place? Like a mall? That really gets the heart pumping," states Okuni.

"Hmm, that's not such a bad idea," murmurs Miwako.

Teruo sighs, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him, "This is boring. The ceremony has pretty much stopped by now," he says, regarding the shouting, flustered adults, and aggravated security guards with boredom in his eyes.

"Yeah just think, Kaien, Rin-chan and the others might get in trouble, before the first day even," states Nao in an excited tone.

"Oh dear," murmurs Mayumi worriedly, "That can't be good for their permanent records."

Teruo snorts skeptically, "Have you SEEN Kaien's permanent records? It takes up a whole filing cabinet. One of those large steel ones," he explains.

"Huh, it's not like Rin-chan's any better. She's seduced countless male teachers," adds Nao, "Not to mention it was usually Shin beating the shit out of the teachers for flirting with Rin back, and he also used to steal stuff from the teachers lounge."

Teruo sits up slightly in surprise, "What the hell could he have possibly stolen from there?" he questions.

Nao shrugs, "I've heard lots of things. Some say it was a microwave, others swear it was one of those mini fridges."

"That doesn't make any sense," dead pans Teruo, Mayumi backing him up with a silent nod.

"Does anything Shin ever do make sense?" counters the green haired girl.

A pause. "Good point," murmurs Teruo.

**Somewhere in the front of the auditorium…**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Shin-chan!" chirps a bubbly red haired girl, positively beaming at a blond teen to her right.

"Thanks Rin-chan! Just now…" he pauses, gray eyes narrowed, "I think someone was talking about me," he murmurs suspiciously.

The red haired male on his other side rolls his large green eyes, "Dumbass, someone's always talking about you, especially with the reputation you flaunt."

The blond, Shin, frowns, "I can't help it if I'm popular."

"Who gives a crap about your popularity," snaps a rather large, raven haired teen on the redheads other side, raising a fist, "This is freaking boring!"

A smaller teen short silver hair and hazel eyes glances at him boredly, "And what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Yeah Shoji-chan, you got some sort of plan?" questions another teen, a little older, dark hair pulled into a short spiky pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Don't call me chan, Daisuke, or I'll kick your ass!" growls Shoji, baring his teeth at the smaller teen.

"Oh here we go, Shoji's going to threaten someone, much like some rabid dog, and then he won't do a thing to back himself up," muses the silver haired boy, sighing loudly and sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"Shut the fuck up Kano! I am not like a rabid dog, you bastard!" shouts Shoji angrily, waving a fist at the silver haired teen.

"So what are we gonna do?" asks Rin, "Sneak out?"

Shin smirks, snaking his arm around the redhead, "You know what you gotta do princess," he says, lowering his mouth to her ear.

Rin blinks, "Oh, so you want me to…" she trails off, suddenly dissolving into giggles as the blond beside her murmurs something into her ear, and gently nips at the lobe.

"Oooo Shi-chan!" she squeals, covering her mouth with a palm.

Shoji glances at Kaien, "Heh, I bet someone's jealous," he taunts.

Kaien on the other hand, realizes the older teen had been talking to him, and focuses his attention on Shoji a moment later, "Hmm? Did you say something, fool?" he questions, an eyebrow raised.

Shoji glares at him, "Smart ass little punk," he growls.

"Do we have a plan then, Rin-san?" asks Kano inquisitively, eyes drawn to the flushed faced redhead, who nods,

"Yep! Leave it to me. When I give the signal, you guys make a run for it," she replies.

Daisuke raises' an eyebrow skeptically, "We're making a run for it huh? This is gonna be interesting," he muses.

Rin rises from her seat and makes her way past long limbs in the aisle, getting a pinch on the bum here and there, until she finally arrives at her destination.

Mr. Ling, one of the oldest teachers still employed at the high school sat at the very last seat in the row, squinting his eyes at the podium up front, and seemingly oblivious to the angry blond teen beating the shit out of those who pinched Rin's rear end.

"Ling-Sensei?" calls Rin hesitantly, clasping her hands in front of her and squirming where she stood, seemingly uncomfortable,

Mr. Ling squints once more, dark eyes immediately overwhelmed by the wrinkled of the old man's face, and heavily drooped eyelids, "Yes…Shiina Rin, was it?" he murmurs in a reedy, raspy voice.

Once the attention of the old man was on her, Rin stoops her shoulders, causing her breasts to swell together, creating a valley of cleavage, as it were. Of course, that drew the attention of the population of the hormonal monsters known as teenage boys.

"Quit looking at her like that!" hisses Shin from down the row, taking that moment to sock one of the drooling males in the face, "Those belong to me!" he snaps.

Kaien raises an eyebrow, and at the same time rises from his seat, "Oh? Now if I'm not mistaken, Rin belongs to me. That includes her massive cleavage. So, where does that leave you?"

Shin glares at him, adrenaline rushing threw his veins, and as he opens his mouth to retort, he gets cut off.

"That's right, you belong to me," says Kaien firmly, pushing past the blonds slouched figure in the chair, and strolling down the aisle.

Daisuke chuckles, and at the same time, he and the other teens rise from their seats as well, "Kaien definitely lets his property know whose boss," he states.

"He sure told you Shin, bwahahahaha!" aggress Shoji, throwing his head back with laughter.

The blond sputters indignantly, and rushes after his 'master,' intent on kicking the taller teens' ass.

"Wait a second…what about the signal?" questions Kano, a little worried for their lack of cover and fleetness.

Kaien barely bats an eye, "That was the signal," he replies, shoving a random female student out of his way.

Kano grunts in confusion, shooting a skeptical stare at Daisuke,

"Which part?" asks the silver haired teen.

Daisuke glances back at him, "With Rin-chan, you'll never know. Let's just thank our parents for the major distraction," he explains.

Kano looks back at the chaos that had unfolded, and nods, "Yes, I suppose. Let's just pray they won't call the fire department again," he mutters.

**Back with Rin, who was, for some reason, still before the old fart of a teacher…**

"May I please go to the restroom?" asks the redhead with pleading eyes, batting her long crimson eyelashes once or twice for dramatization.

A silent moment passes.

"Eh? Oh, yes, go ahead. Just hurry back, who knows when the principal will get on with this damn ceremony," mutters Mr. Ling weakly.

With a grin, Rin quickly rushes to catch up with the boys, sporting a bounce in her step as she walks beside Kano, the last in the group.

"Er Rin-san…you know, Ling-sensei has a fake eye, right? And he's mostly blind in the other one, so you really didn't need to do all of that," pipes up the silver haired boy.

The redhead glances at him, a blank look on her face, "Oh, I know." And with that, she picks up the pace to meet up with a very sullen Shin, and unreadable Kaien.

Kano stares after her in awe, "W-what?"

Daisuke smiles with amusement, "Heh, don't try to wrap your brain around that one, Kano. It'll just get you more confused."

"She may be hot, but damn is she one dumb broad," comments Shoji, picking at his teeth with an index finger and observing the twins and their…toy.

"You don't suppose Yuya-san dropped her on her head as a small child, do you?" asks Kano, and then adopts a look of sheepishness once he realizes the nature of that question, "Uh never mind, that was rude..."

The other boys stop, and stare at Kano,

"You mean you didn't hear that whole conversation earlier? Not to mention Kyo always brings it up in order to embarrass Yuya," says Shoji.

"Kano, Yuya-san definitely dropped Rin-chan on her head. It's just a matter of time until Rin-chan realizes that herself," states Daisuke, shaking his head in exasperation.

By that time, they were safely outside the building, casually circling the spacious school yard.

"Ne, ne Oniichan! I want ramen!" whines Rin, tugging at her twins' sleeve, attempting the puppy dog-eyes affect.

Kaien promptly ignores her.

"Waaaah, Oniichan don't be mean!" wails the girl, wiping at her fake tears with the back of her hand.

Shin sighs, and pats Rin on the head, "Don't worry princess, I'll buy you ramen later, ok?" he says, hoping that would cease the girls whining.

Rin sniffs, teary eyed of course, "You promise?" she asks.

Shin grins at her, "Of course," he replies.

That immediately cheers the girl up, "YAY!" she throws her arms around a very surprised blonds' neck, "Shin-chan, I love you!"

They both fall to the ground, a sound of shock escaping Shin's lips as they collapse, his arms securely around the redheads' waist.

"What a pair," comments Kano, rolling his eyes skywards and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you still say you're not the least bit jealous?" taunts Shoji, elbowing Kaien in his ribs.

The redhead draws back a fist and punches the larger teen in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof! Kaien you son of a bitch!" growls Shoji, rubbing at his sore abdomen with one hand while flipping Kaien the middle finger with his other hand.

Kaien chuckles, "Huh, I didn't know you were so into me, Shoji, but I think I'm gonna have to pass on that offer. I don't fuck big loud idiots like you," he states, strolling over to his sister and friend, still on the ground.

"Che, you always spoil her," he comments to Shin, ignoring the angry shouts of Shoji, who was being held back by Daisuke, and a reluctant Kano.

The blond glances up at him with a grin, "So? If her Oniichan won't do it, who will?" he counters, playfully pinching Rin on the bottom with a free hand.

The redhead giggles, "That's happened a lot today!" she states, "People just like my butt, don't they?"

Kaien smirks dryly, "Yeah, I guess they do." He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to her feet, brushing leaves and grass off of the back of her skirt and pushing her forward.

Shin sighs, lounging lazily on his back, "What a shitty ceremony."

"You say that now, but one day you'll look back and remember this day as the easiest day we snuck out of something," replies Shoji with a grin, "Now get your lazy ass up, we got places to go, people to beat the shit out of."

Kano sighs, "What the hell are you talking about now? At least attempt to form sentences that make sense, I know it's difficult for someone with your mental capabilities," he states.

"What I want to know is, how did he get over that so quickly?" asks Daisuke, confusion etched on his features.

"He's a hormonal idiot," explains Kaien, "I wouldn't be surprised if he has a vagina somewhere down there. But I'm not one to check for these things on guys so…we'll always have to wonder about that one."

Shoji turns bright red with rage, roaring like some savage beast as he lunges toward the red haired male.

Kaien sighs, sidesteps to the left, and sends Shoji hurtling face first into a tree.

Daisuke winces in sympathy, "Ay, that's got to hurt."

Kano snorts amusedly in response.

Shoji would have agreed, but at that moment his pain wracked body was slowly sliding down the tree, where he collapses on the ground in an unconscious heap.

Shin on the other hand, bursts out laughing, "Bwahahahaha! Oh SHIT, right into a tree! Hehehehe,"

Kaien smirks, "Yes, right into a tree, idiot. Now get up, I want to get the hell out of here as quick as possible," he states.

With a final snicker, eyes flickering in the unconscious teens' direction, Shin rises from the grass, brushing stray strands of it off his clothes, "Ah, such a party pooper you are Kaien."

Daisuke chuckles, shaking his head at the antics of the two, "But I'm sure he's not a party pooper in bed, eh Shin-kun?" he teases.

Shin flushes pink, "D-Daisuke! Don't bring that up here of all places!" he shouts.

"Nope, Oniichan's not a party pooper in bed! He really knows how to please people! At least, that's how it sounds from the pitch of the moans Shin-chan makes from above me," pipes up Rin cheerfully, "That, and the pace Kaien makes us go," she adds.

"RIN! DON'T SAY THAT!" shrieks Shin, eyes wide in shock.

Kano smirks, "Oh? So my dear cousin is the bitch, eh?" he comments thoughtfully.

"You're just full of secrets today Rin-chan. What sorts of other things do you know?" questions Daisuke, idly poking at the still unconscious Shoji.

Rin grins, opens her mouth to continue the story, but Shin gets to her first, clapping his hands against her mouth,

"No more stories!" he snaps, glaring at Daisuke pointedly.

"Huh, are you afraid of more of your secrets getting out? Hmm?" questions Kano coolly.

"You shut the hell up Kano! This isn't any of your business!" Growls Shin, pushing Rin in her twins direction and storming off in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Kaien, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"I have to take a piss! Got a problem with that?!" snaps Shin heatedly.

"But Shin-chan, the bathrooms that way!" chirps Rin, pointing to the schools entrance.

The blond stops in his tracks, "There's no way in hell I'm going back in there!" he proclaims, and with that, he marches off.

A moment of calm silence passes.

"So where do you think he's going?" asks Kano, taking it upon himself to kick Shoji into consciousness.

Rin places her index finger against her lips, pondering that question.

Kaien chuckles, and nudges her with a shoulder, "Don't try too hard, you could break something up there. And then what would you do?" he comments.

"Oh now I remember. Shin's always wanted to vandalize school grounds," says Daisuke.

Kano sighs, "Let me guess, he's going to go piss on some random wall of the school, isn't he?"

Shoji's downed form emits a low moan of pain, and finally comes to, "Ugh, w-what happened?" he murmurs, holding his bruised face in his hands and slowly sits up.

He immediately meets eyes with Kaien, and realization dawns on him, as his memory returns.

"IT WAS YOU!" he shouts, rising to his feet and wincing in pain as the blood rushes to his head all at once. But he manages to point an accusing finger at the redhead.

Kaien faces him with an unabashed expression on his face, "Hmm? What was me?" he asks, boredom dancing in his eyes.

"YOU MADE ME RUN INTO THAT TREE!" shrieks the brunette angrily.

"In all fairness, it was your own fault for not being skilled enough to see through Kaien's moves and counter attack. But no, like some untrained fool, you ran into a tree," states Kano with a smirk of triumph.

"This doesn't concern you Kano, so shut the fuck up!" shouts Shoji, a tick mark popping up upon his forehead.

"Oooh, Shoji-kun looks mad," says Rin in awe, blatantly stating the obvious with wide eyes.

"Now calm down Shoji, Kaien didn't really mean to side step and make you run into that tree," Daisuke tries to reason, hands held up defensively.

"Yeah I did," says Kaien, nodding his head.

"You bastard!" shouts Shoji, "I'm gonna kill you!" He lunges for the redhead, but Daisuke swiftly steps between the two teens, effectively stopping the attack.

"Stop it," he says, hazel eyes sharp, authority overriding his voice, "There's no reason for you to be acting like a buffoon,"

"Aside from the fact that he is one," interrupts Kano with a smirk,

"And going around jumping to conclusions and causing trouble," continues the raven haired teen, ignoring Kano's comment.

Shoji growls deep in the back of his throat, "Daisuke..."

"HEY!" shouts Rin, drawing the attention of the males to her.

"What is it?" asks Kano apprehensively, wondering if this would lead to one of the red haired girls less than normal forms of communication, of which the silver haired teen would not delve into.

"Shin-chan's been gone for a long time," continues Rin, lips pursed into a pout, concern radiating from her.

Kaien blinks, "How about that, you're right for once," he comments.

Rin scowls at him, "Oniichan," she scolds.

"You know, I remember glancing back into the audience," pipes up Shoji, seemingly over his little spout earlier, "and I happened to notice that your little shit of a sibling wasn't sitting by his momma like a good little brat." His lips form into a twisted grin.

The twins stare at him soundlessly, a slick plan forming in their brains. Ok that's a downright lie; a plan was forming in Kaien's brain.

Rin breaks out of her trance, "We have to go save Shin-chan!" she proclaims sternly, and takes off in a sprint toward the direction Shin had originally headed off to.

Shoji glances at Kaien, "Aren't you gonna follow 'er?" he asks.

The redhead stares at him as if just realizing he was there, "Oh, I didn't know you were still here dumbshit, I thought you would have run into another tree or something, for fun."

Shoji gnashes his teeth together in rage, "What the fuck, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"You're not the least bit concerned for Shin-kun?" Daisuke inquires curiously.

Kaien shrugs, "Not really. Rin will take care of it," he replies, but starts to saunter off in the direction his sister went, "But I guess I will go ahead and join them. Just in case she screws up," he adds.

"I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well," comments Kano, more than a bit worried.

"No shit Sherlock," retorts Shoji, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starting off in the same direction Kaien his twin had followed Shin.

"So we're following them," says Daisuke with a soft sigh, "I certainly didn't wake up this morning thinking I would be sneaking out of the ceremony, and then chasing after the hot-headed Shin and the elusive twins," he states.

Kano snorts skeptically, "Nor did I," he agrees, following after the two other teens.

**With Shin-chan…I mean Shin…**

The blond sighs in relief, languidly stretching his arms above his head as he empties his bladder against the bricks of the west wall of the school building.

He chuckles amusedly a second later, "Mom always said I was a little artist, but who knew my talent would grow to this extent," he states aloud.

"Dad would be proud…" a second passes, "Wait, no he wouldn't. He'd tell me not to get caught, which I won't!" the blond declares, swiftly finishing up, tucking Mini-Shin back into his pants and pulling the zipper soundly closed.

Suddenly, he feels a presence behind him, but once Shin starts to turn around, a hand roughly grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him against the wall, a pair of ankles locking around his own and holding them tightly against the wall.

Many thoughts rushed through the blonds head, but the most dominant were, 'Arrrgh noooo! Don't shove me against the place I JUST took a piss on!' Followed closely by, 'Oh fuck…I forgot I had that candy bar in my pocket…it's gonna get squished at this rate.'

Yes. Why he was thinking about this, I've no idea why.

"Ne Shin-chan, you're just gettin' into loads of trouble today, eh?" teases a husky male voice in his ear, a firm body pressed against his back.

"K-Kaien?" questions Shin in confusion, the voice sounding familiar to his ears, but not registering quite right. It sounded like Kaien, but the redheads' usual baritone taken down a few notches.

The other male sighs in disappointment, "Ah Shin-chan, why must you always mistake me for that shithead?"

It finally registers correctly in the blonds' brain, "Chikan!" he utters with surprise.

Those rough hands pull him forward, spin him around, and abruptly shove him against the wall once more, the smug grin of Shiina Chikan leering back at Shin.

"I knew I'd have you calling out my name eventually, but this wasn't quite what I had in mind," says the other blond with a wink, crimson eyes looking the smaller blond up and down.

Shin scowls, "Ha, like I'd ever call your name out in bed like that. You really are a dumb brat. And speaking of which, I don't screw with kids. So you might as well let me go right now," he states widening his eyes to further prove his point, struggling against the vice-like grip on his shoulders, and the ankles locked around his own.

"I'm not a kid," snaps Chikan, savagely closing the distance between the two of them and smashing their lips together.

Shin emits a strangled yelp, pushing against the other blonds' chest with his hands, while at the same time trying to struggle to crane his neck to the side in an attempt to pull away from the searing kiss.

The younger blond nips at Shin's lower lip, those teeth proving to be a worthy distraction for Chikan to slip his tongue inside Shin's mouth.

But as that wet, slick tongue plunges into the hot, wet cavern, sharp teeth slam down on Chikan's tongue, even sharper pain erupting. As the pressure of Shin's teeth increases against Chikan's tongue, a warm coppery liquid fills their mouths.

With a muffled cry of pain, Chikan pulls out, clamping his mouth shut and pushing Shin away from him, "You little bastard!," he shouts, but it really came out as, "Yoo widdle basterd!"

Shin glares back at him fiercely, turns his head to the side and spits out the blood onto the ground, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, "It's not like I enjoyed that any more than you did," he replies, "I could have contracted aids from you or something," he adds sourly.

Two hands slamming beside his head on the wall pull him from his thoughts, and Chikan's blazing crimson eyes stare back at him.

"You're gonna pay for that," the taller blond growls at him.

"OTOUTO!!!!" shouts a familiar voice, followed by thundering footsteps and a loud roar.

Seconds later, Rin comes hurtling through the air, skirt flipping upwards slightly as her outstretched foot collides with the side of Chikan's head.

The blond goes flying through the air himself, landing with a skidding halt on a ground a good couple of feet away from the other two teens.

Shin stares slack jawed at the red haired girl, who places her hands on her hips and glares at Chikan with contempt, "YOU otouto, know that you're not allowed to rape Shin-chan!" she scolds, taking the moment to wag a finger disapprovingly in her younger brothers direction.

Chikan was unconscious, but apparently Rin hasn't realized that yet.

"P-princess? What exactly are you trying to accomplish, by kicking the shit out of your little brother?" questions Shin a moment later, having recovered from what will now be called 'Flying Moron, deadly kick.'

Rin spins on her heel to face him, winking playfully, "Well I came to rescue you of course, Shin-chan!" she replies, "Oniichan and me realized that you'd been gone a long time, and Shoji-kun mentioned that otouto had snuck out. So we put two and two together, and figured Chikan was out here, ready to ambush and rape you!" she explains with a cheerful grin.

Shin stares at her blankly, "Ambush…you two…" he sputters, brows knit together in a frown as he tries to comprehend the situation.

"Che, you mean you don't get it by now, stupid?" asks a familiar voice mockingly, sending a shiver down Shin's spine, as he recognizes it.

"K-Kaien? You showed up too?" questions the blond, startled by the redheads sudden appearance beside him.

Kaien was leaning against the wall beside Shin, arms crossed over his chest, a mildly bored expression on his face.

The redhead rolls his eyes in response to Shin's question, "Of course I showed up, dumbass. If I hadn't show up, who knows what sort of screw up that retarded sister of mine would have created."

Shin nods slowly, "That's true I guess." He sighed slightly in relief, resting a hand on his chest, where underneath he could feel his heart beating a rapid tempo against the inside of his chest.

Rin pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, "HEY! Don't talk about me as if I wasn't even here!" she exclaims sourly, pursing her lips into a thin line.

Shin chuckles, "We could never act like you weren't here, princess. Right Kaien?" he states, glancing slyly at the male redhead.

Kaien rolls his eyes once more, and snorts skeptically, "Yeah. Right. I don't think it's possible to not to notice her at some point," he replies.

Rin comes to a realization (wow she's really on a roll today), "Weren't Shoji-kun, Kano and Daisuke-sama with you, Oniichan?" she asks.

"What the hell? Why use sama with Daisuke's name?" questions Shin curiously.

Rin in turn blushes a light shade of pink, places her palms against her cheeks and giggles helplessly, "Oh Shin-chan, don't ask me such things. It's a secret."

Shin stares, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I don't like the sound of that giggle. Or that cute blush on your face DID YOU TWO SLEEP TOGETHER?!" he suddenly exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the red haired girl.

"Stop bitching you jealous little shit, I highly doubt Rin and Daisuke went any further than heavy petting, you know how she is," pipes up Kaien, "And as for Kano, Daisuke and that shithead Shoji, I've no idea where they are. They were right behind me," he adds.

Shin puffs his cheeks out in frustration, muttering angrily under his breath about evil red haired demons and blond, red eyed urchins.

"And last time I checked, this wasn't here on your chin. What happened to you?" inquires a familiar baritone, followed by the grasping of Shin's chin between Kaien's fingers, the redhead leaning against the wall beside Shin.

Shin didn't even notice the redheads' approach, starts in surprise, "K-Kaien what the hell! Don't sneak up like that!" he scolds.

Kaien stares at the blond levelly, "Answer the question," he demands, trailing a finger across one of the many smears of blood along Shin's bottom lip.

Shin groans in annoyance, trying to hide his shiver of pleasure, "Chikan jumped me and tried to kiss me. So once he started to put his tongue down my throat, I bit it," he explains, "Happy now?" he asks moodily, not at all happy with having to retell the unpleasant experience.

"No, I'm not happy," snaps Kaien, "I thought I told that little turd of a younger brother not to try and rape my property," he states, shooting a dark glare at the still unconscious blond.

Shin glares at him, "I'm not some object you can claim you bastard," he mumbles in irritation.

Kaien raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he murmurs challengingly, resting one hand on the wall beside Shin's head, the other on the blonds hip, smirking into the frowning face of Shin.

He suddenly swoops down and captures the blonds' lips with his own, forcing Shin even harder against the brick wall behind them.

Shin freezes in place, but then closes his eyes and grasps at the folds of Kaien's' shirt, trying to deepen the kiss.

Rin squeals with delight, a small spurt of blood erupting from her left nostril.

But when it seems like forever for the boys to finish up, that's when Rin starts to get impatient.

"OI! That's enough! You're gonna suffocate Shin-chan!" wails the red haired girl, stamping her feet in not so silent rage and waving her clenched fists around in the air.

The two finally come up with air, Shin's face flushed and hair disheveled while Kaien wears a smirk of triumph, "Hmm, someone sounds jealous, eh little sis?" he taunts.

Rin puffs her cheeks out in a pout, "Oniichan!"

And Chikan finally takes that opportunity to come around, "Oh man, what happened?" he murmurs, sitting up slowly and holding his bruised and swollen face, "The last thing I remember is someone or something with a skirt come flying through the air, and then nothing," he says to himself.

A moment of silence passes as he ascertains the situation.

"ONEE-SAN! IT WAS YOU!" he shouts, crimson eyes narrowed as he points an accusing finger at his older sister.

Rin ignores him though, "Kaien, you know you're supposed to share! That means sharing Shin-chan too!" she was blathering on endlessly, much to the annoyance of her twin.

"Stop acting like I'm some sort of object!" shouts Shin, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Whatever, just shut up already. Damn you're annoying," mutters Kaien, idly tucking a hand into Shin's pants and running his fingers along the opening of the blonds' boxers.

"KAIEN GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" shrieks Shin, face bright red in embarrassment, "I knew I couldn't trust you, you son of a bitch!"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTARDS!" screams Chikan at the top of his lungs, glaring angrily at the older teens before him.

"Shut the fuck up!" counters Rin, "This is between me and Kaien, and A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU WILL NOT GET INVOLVED, GOT IT?!" she growls dangerously, teeth gnashing together, smoke practically billowing out of her nostrils.

Chikan, wide eyed, nods silently, not trusting his voice to support him at the moment.

"Wow little sis, I never knew you had it in you," says Kaien, slightly impressed, "But no matter how loud and angry you are, I'm the one with Shin up against a wall. And I can do whatever. I. want," he adds, a devilish smirk crossing his lips as he leans into Shin, tongue darting out and catching one of the smears of blood from the blonds' lower lip and chin.

Shin shudders with pleasure, nearly moaning out. Legs shake with excitement as he uses the wall to support him, knowing his legs wouldn't do the job.

"Huh, I guess it was a good thing we took the long way around," muses Shoji, as he, Kano and Daisuke slowly approach the others.

"You call it the long way, I call it you getting us lost," states Kano sourly.

Daisuke chuckles, "Either way, we got here just in time. Do I even have to ask what's going on?" he says, an amused grin on his lips.

"Daisuke-sama!" squeals Rin, her rage immediately subdued.

"How convenient. You guys came to the rescue, now," mutters Shin sarcastically.

Shoji snorts, "Rescue? In your dreams blondie. It's not my job to save you from being raped by hormonal little brats," he states.

"I hate you," counters Shin, eyes narrowed.

"I hate you too!" Kano bursts out suddenly, "because of you, I was stuck with this fool!"

"Oh Kano, you're here too? I didn't see you there," says Shin boredly, wiggling a finger in his ear.

"You little bastard!" snaps the silver haired teen, fists clenched at his sides.

"Now, now let's all calm down," says Daisuke, still grinning.

"It looks to me as if you're a little too calm," states Kaien, eyebrows raised in question, "you got some on the way, didn't you?" he adds.

Daisuke feigns innocence, "Why, I have no idea as to what you could be talking about Kaien."

"Ne, ne, do you think the ceremony is done yet?" asks Rin suddenly, eyes alight with excitement.

"Who knows," mutters Kano, energy zapped by the stupidity in the air.

"Bastards, all of you. Ignoring me," murmurs Chikan, head hung in defeat.

"We might as well go see if they're done," says Daisuke, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Shoji sighs, "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you lot."

Rin grins, tugging at his arm and pulling him ahead of the group as they start to pull out, "Cuz you wuuuuv us!" she coos, causing the brunette to blush, a pervy grin adorning his face.

Shin glares, "Try anything funny, and I'll kill you with my own bare hands," he growls, only to be ignored by Shoji entirely.

Kaien chuckles, poking the blond in the cheek, "Look whose jealous now," he states.

Shin pouts, "I'm not jealous. And GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" he exclaims, hips jerking to the side as Kaien gives the soft skin of his inner thigh a sharp squeeze.

"Oh? I thought you liked that?" teases the redhead with a smirk.

"ONIICHAN!" shouts Rin, "stop molesting Shin and get over here! Look, you can see the parents and the rest of the kids coming out of the front entrance of the school!" she adds, pointing to where, indeed, a swarm of parents and their brats came spilling out of the school.

"Kyo I cannot believe you!" Yuya was shrieking, glaring angrily at her very amused husband, who now had a hand down her shirt.

"Che, it's not my fault the others caused a scene," he replies with a smirk.

"It was pretty amazing," states Hotaru, his usually bored golden eyes wide in awe, "I didn't think Kaoru would go as far as kicking Bon in the balls, and then stepping on his face."

"I have got to ask Tokito how she gets her hair so shiny. It looked awesome under those stage lights when she went up there to declare her husband a retarded, foolish, but quite satisfying man in bed," muses Miwako, a finger poised against her lips in thought.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Akira hisses, face lit with a dark crimson blush as he frowns at Tokito.

"Oh shut up and get us home idiot. I have something I want to try out," replies the green haired woman.

"What do you want to try?" asks Akira cautiously.

Tokito smirks darkly, "Oh you'll find out," she states. Akira had a moment of foreboding.

"Honey, are you going to be alright?" questions Okuni with concern, supporting her limping husband with an arm around his waist and the other on his broad back.

Bon gives her a strained smile, "I-I'll be fine. Just fine," he squeaks.

"Wow Bon, I never knew your voice could go that high!" exclaims Akari, chortling in amusement.

"Ya Bon-chan, you could join an opera or something!" agrees Yukimura, swaying as he walked, medicine bottle in hand.

"Y-Yukimura-sama," murmurs Saizo from the shadows, sighing at the antics of the swordsman.

Tora grins, throwing an arm around Mahiro and bringing her close, "Tonight we party!" he declares.

"Yes, we celebrate Bon's defeat and Akira's humiliation!" agrees Akari, pumping a fist into the air.

"SHUT UP AKARI!" screams Akira, waving a fist at her.

"So Shinrei, what do you want for dinner?" asks Kaoru calmly, arm in arm with her husband.

"Kaoru, you're awfully calm for a person who just kicked a guy three times as big as you in the balls, and then stepped in his face," states the silver haired man, an eyebrow raised skeptically at his wife.

"Hmm? Was I supposed to be something other than calm?" asks the brunette.

Shinrei sighs, "Never mind. Maybe you should make shabu-shabu? That'd be nice," he muses thoughtfully.

Kaoru cracks a smile, "Well I'll see what I can do."

And it went calmly like that.

"I can't believe they did that," says Mayumi, avoiding the eyes of the students and parents shamefully.

"Really? You don't believe it? You've been alive for awhile now, I thought you'd at least know what to expect by now Yumi-chan," says Nao, unfazed by the situation.

"Well this was a new low they reached," states Teruo, shoving his ipod back into his pocket, "who knew the principal's face could get that blue. I thought he was gonna die."

"Well he was shouting an awful lot. I'm pretty sure they took him away to the nurses' office. And maybe the hospital afterwards," explains Nao.

"Hey, Rin-chan and the others are finally showing up," pipes up Mayumi.

"AND JUST WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" screams Yuya, tugging at Chikan's ear painfully.

"Ow, ow, ow, I had to go to the bathroom! And then I got lost! This school is really big, kaasan!" wails the blond, working his puppy dog eyes on his mother.

Yuya releases him, "Well. I guess the school is big. It's easy to get lost. Next time get someone to go with you, mmkay Chikan-kun?" she says.

"What a little brat," mutters Kyo boredly, snatching the medicine bottle from a dazed Yukimura and tipping it toward his lips. Only to stop, turn it over, and shake the last few drops out.

"I see at least one person present enjoyed the ceremony," he states, crimson eyed flickering to the raven haired swordsman.

Yukimura giggles in response, and mumbles something that leaves Kyo giving the man a vague look of awe, "What the hell?"

"Kaien get your hand out of there!" shouts Shin, tugging at the redheads' upper arm in attempts to get his hand out of his pants.

"ONIICHAN! THIS MEANS WAR!" shrieks Rin, bounding forward and pressing her lips to Shins'.

"Oh dear, they've started again. This can only end in chaos," states Daisuke.

"Or makeup sex," pipes up Nao with a grin.

That draws stares.

"Daisuke, don't you think you should go and get your dad? He looks pretty wasted," says Shoji, pointing to a swaying, drunken Yukimura.

"He'll be ok. Saizo will make sure he doesn't fall into any potholes in the parking lot," replies the raven haired teen.

"Idiots. All of you," mutters Kano wearily, "How can you deal with this, without going insane?" he asks Teruo.

The other teen glances at him, and tugs an ear bud from his ear, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"ONIICHAN! SHARING IS CARING!"

"OI Rin, get off of me! I'm gonna suffocate! And Kaien…GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!"

"You know you like it."

"Why must you always start without me?"

"Because you're slow."

"ONIICHAN I AM NOT SLOW!"

"KAIEN! HAND OFF MY ASS!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.

Dude that was fuuuuun. So I kno things probably got a bit confusing. Gomen. If you don't get it still:

Kyo and Yuya Kaien and Rin, and also Chikan

Hotaru and Miwako(oc) Shin

Okuni and Bon Shoji

Yukimura and unknown at the moment oc Daisuke

Tora and Mahiro Mayumi

Akari adopted a kid (yeah I kno..) Teruo

Shinrei and Kaoru (oc) Kano

Akira and Tokito Nao

And also Oniichan older brother

Oneesan older sister

Kaasan mother

Tousanfather

So I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and flamers can suck my nonexistent balls. Ja ne! And happy New Year!

HotIceRed


End file.
